


Qualities of a bee

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder is wondering about bees. And the advantages of ice cream in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualities of a bee

Joon attracts admirers like, well, like a flower attracts bees. That _is_ the best analogy really, because Joon is beautiful on the outside yes, but he is equally breathtaking when you get to know him too. And Thunder wonders if he should put himself in the category of a bee. Well, if he is one, then Mir is definitely one, he thinks as he watches Mir sitting on Joon's lap as they watch TV. Mir is chatting away and Thunder can see the fond, exasperated look on Joon's face as he tries to watch the program and listen to Mir at the same time.  But Thunder knows, in the end Joon will forget about the TV and give in to whatever Mir wants because that's what always happens. Saying no to Mir has never come easily for either of them, they'd prefer to keep their ears (and hearts) intact if it at all was possible. He walks over and sits down beside Joon and Mir immediately turn his attention to him.

 

“Sanghyun hyung, can we go get ice cream later?” He asks, eyes wide and bright and already assured of victory.

 

“Isn't it too cold for ice cream?” He wonders, looking sideways at Joon who shrugs at him.

 

“That's what I said, but this idiot-” Joon pokes Mir in the head, “-says cold weather is the best time to eat ice cream.”

 

“It is!” Mir exclaims excitedly and shifts so that he is sitting on both of them. “Because the ice cream is cold, it'll make you forget about the cold weather!”

 

Thunder bursts in to laughter.

 

“Cold and cold doesn't make you warm, Cheolyong. It'll give you pneumonia,” Joon says patiently.

 

Mir pouts. “But I want ice cream,” He insists, tugging at Thunder's arm.

 

“Why don't we make some hot chocolate instead?” Thunder asks reasonably.

 

Mir pauses for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of hot chocolate against the ice cream.

 

“I vote for the hot chocolate,” Joon says, throwing an arm over Thunder's shoulders with a relieved smile. It's not such a bad thing to be a bee, Thunder thinks as he watches the way Joon's eyes crinkle at him.

 

“Okay.” Mir gives in finally. “But I want marshmallows too okay, hyung.”

 

Thunder smiles and ruffles Mir's messy hair. “Whatever you want, Cheolyong-ah.”

 

Mir grins in triumph and jumps off the couch and pulls them both to their feet by their wrists.

 

“Let's go! Let's go!” They let Mir drag them to the kitchen where Seungho and Byunhee are making dinner.

 

“Well this is an unexpected surprise.” Seungho says, widening his eyes comically.  “Have you come to help with dinner?” He asks without much hope. Byunhee laughs.

 

“I hope not,” he says. “Last time you three cooked, we nearly died.”

 

“That wasn't our fault, hyung.” Thunder tries to salvage some of his culinary credit. “How were we supposed to know the meat was bad?”

 

“No one died anyway, hyung. And we got two days off to recover so you should be thanking us.”  Joon comes in to his support.

 

Byunhee frowns at him but Mir cuts in before anyone says anything.

 

“We're going to make hot chocolate with marshmallows. Do hyungs want some too?”

 

Everyone wants hot chocolate. So while Mir and Joon watch, Thunder gets to work. Heating the milk and adding the chocolate powder. Mir insists on distributing the marshmallows himself and gets poked repeatedly by Seungho for hogging all the big ones until he mournfully decides to share.

 

They go back to the living room with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and Mir decides to sit on Thunder this time and Joon laughs at them as Thunder tries desperately to not spill any hot liquid on himself or the others.

 

“Cheolyong, stop moving around,” Thunder instructs, holding his mug above his head to keep it safe. Mir squirms a bit more.

 

“But hyung, I have to get comfortable,” Mir explains and finally stops moving around as Joon sits down on the floor at their feet and switches the TV on.

 

Mir drinks the steaming chocolate happily, pausing to sigh appreciatively once in a while. He leans his head against Thunder's shoulder when he finishes, a steady, warm weight against his chest. Joon looks up curiously when he realises it's gotten too quiet.

 

“Hey, is he a sleep?” Joon asks, sitting up and peering at Mir. Thunder takes the empty mug out of Mir's hand and sets it on the floor beside his' as Joon climbs up at sit beside him. He feels Joon's head on his shoulder a moment later and smiles.

 

“You're falling asleep on me too?” He asks, fondly.

 

“Mmm,” Joon murmurs and reaches blindly for Thunder's hand, threading their fingers together.

Thunder smiles to himself, leans his head against the back of the couch and thinks maybe, just maybe it's possible that he's not the bee but the flower instead. And decides that it doesn't matter. Maybe they’re all bees and they’re all flowers and they’ll always be together no matter what.  

 

*** 


End file.
